A Family Bond
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: A prequal to Lost and Found, the story of Harry's life with the Cullens age two to age eaight
1. The Day They Came

Two and a half, that's how old he was when they came for him, just two and a half years old but he could remember every detail as though he had been ten. He heard the gentle tap on the door as clearly from his position at the bottom of the back door as if he had been sat at the front door. Harry James Potter had always had very keen ears, and eyes and a fantastic sense of smell. So when he heard his aunt Petunia answering the door he toddled to the kitchen door to see who was there.

"Good morning Mrs Dursley, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme, we spoke on the phone about little Harry" the pale, blonde man was saying, Harry wondered what was going on, at that moment he received a quick mental call from his brother Rex who had been left in Oklahoma when their parents had split them up shortly after being born. Harry, Michael and Rex were telepathic between each other even though Harry was in England, Michael in Texas and Rex in Oklahoma. Rex told him that the people were there to take him away, that they had a note that mom had written before she died that said that if anything happened to her and their dad that the two people were to adopt them, this would mean that all three boys would grown up together with Dr and Mrs Cullen as their parents.

A few days later the boys were reunited in the small incredibly rainy town of Forks, Washington which was often called the wettest place in the continental United States. The Cullens lived two and a half miles down the road between forks and La Push; a Native American reservation on the western coast of the Olympic Peninsula, several of the Quileute (for those who can't pronounce it it's KWEE-OOT) natives often spent time at the Cullens' house; Hallow's Grange, they were shape shifters but preferred to call themselves werewolves because this is what they had always called themselves. There were ten wolves in the pack; Jacob; the alpha or leader, Leah; Jacob's second in command, Seth; Leah's little brother, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady, they spent so much time at the Cullens' because Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, who was now Harry, Michael and Rex's niece; this meant they were soul mates. The family was made up of the main couple; Carlisle and Esme, the seven children who took their last name; Emmett, Alice, Edward, Hayden-Michael, Harry, Michael and Rex, Emmett's wife Rosalie, Alice's husband Jasper, Edward's wife Bella and Edward and Bella's triplet children; Renesmee, .E.J. and Esme-Alice. Hayden-Michael was the only child that was actually Carlisle and Esme's, most vampires (because that's what most of the family were) couldn't have children but they had found out that there was a strange sort of glitch in Carlisle's genes that meant that he and Esme could have children, they had not yet figured out if this had been passed on when he turned the others but Carlisle thought it highly likely.

Quite often the wolves were accompanied by their imprints; Leah's imprint Luke, Quil's Claire, Embry's Eve, Sam's Emily, Jared's Kim and Paul's Rachel who was also Jacob's sister. The wolves and their girls treated the three boys like members of the pack because their father James had been a member of the pack before his parents moved him to England at the age if ten, which is were he met the triplets' mother Lilly who was half vampire on her mother's side. This made the triplets half vampire and half werewolf.

After a few months the boys began to settle into the daily routine of things, even going hunting with the rest of the family, except for Esme who was pregnant and the rest of the family had to hunt for her. The triplets, being young only hunted small animals like rabbits and moles, then after the boys had been with the family for about four months, something astounding happened.


	2. The Change

April twenty first, the family had gone for a hunting trip, the triplets laughed and clapped as Emmett took down a grizzly bear. Later, still on the trip Carlisle took his eyes of the boys for just a few seconds, but it was enough. The entire family herd the tremendous growl that shook the trees as the bear fell hard to the ground, one triplet at its neck and the others at its front paws, the family was astounded, the triplets had taken down a grizzly on their own.

-o-

Several years later, the triplets were five years old now, and really growing into themselves. They were only five but looked eleven and their skin had darkened from a transparent grey to a pale, reddish-brown. Alice was worried because their futures, which had always been hazy, were now almost undetectable. The entire family, and the pack, were worried that this might mean a big change in the young boys' lives. They were right, and it was exactly as they had expected.


End file.
